Till death do us part...
by YuKKi-san
Summary: Recca's hime dies because of his rashness, Recca is in a state of hysterics...mikagami proposes the team breaks up..fuuko is happy yet sad that yanagi is dead...what happens next?(konichiwa!first time writing recca fanfic hope u like it!!)


HayhayZ! Its my first time writing Recca fanfic but I hope u like it! Aniwae….if you like Recca alot…I advise you NOT to read it!  
  
  
  
Recca stared at the blank wall in front of him. A burning sensation moved up his arm. He glanced down at the piece of metal clinging on to his arm and saw red.flashback  
  
"why did you battle with him?" fuuko's voice rang out through the air, " you knew your dragons where dying down already of some unknown circumstance, you endangered Yanagi's life and yet you still battled?" Mikagami's cold steel voice whispered into his ear. " Look, I thought I could win…I thought Yahishi was a push over…I thought…" he choked back as he fought back the salty tears in his eyes. A stinging sensation came behind his nasal cavity and he sniffed. Tears trickled freely down his cheeks, " I THOUGHT I WOULD WIN!! THEN HIME WOULD NOT BE HARRASSED ANYMORE…BAKAAAAA!!!!!" hysterically he yelled at his friends, the usually cheerful Recca Hanabishi was no longer there, his hand held a flame as he started to fire his fireballs at his friends. Mikagami saw that he was out of control, he grabbed his ensui and quickly released the water in the sword. Domon rushed up to Recca and grabbed him from behind, it was pointless to struggle.  
  
" Hanabishi! Face up to reality… your hime is….gone…" silence….the cold air brushed past their faces. " look, now's not the time to start arguing and saying who was in the wrong and who was right. We should just concentrate on our own lives now since Yanagi-san has past on…." Mikagami's cold voice matched the chillness of the autumn wind. Fuuko shivered. Domon stared blankly down at the mound of dirt in front of him. His hands slowly released the sobbing Hanabishi who subsequently dropped down on his knees. * why? Why was I so stupid??? I could have said no…. I could have declined…I could have….all the "could haves" I didn't do why? Why was I so selfish why did I want to battle? Now Hime's gone there's no use staying on too * Recca thought as hs continued sobbing in front of the little mound of dirt.  
  
" Recca…" Fuuko bent down and tried to comfort him. " leave him, let him be for a while. Let's go." Mikagami said coldly and turned abruptly around so that the tears that fell from his cold eyes could not be seen. Fuuko looked pitiably at the huddled sobbing creature next to the grave * recca…just face up to the fact that she's gone… you can still be my ninja instead of hers… * Fuuko blushed at the selfish thought and silently reprimanded herself, brushing herself, she got up and slid her arm into Domon's. " Let's go…" She said, pulling him away from the grave. hours passed on and Recca stopped crying, he got up and started walking back to his house, stumbling occasionally he thought of his hime…  
  
end of flashback he glanced at his hand as he moved it up to scrutinize the polished surface. A smile…so distant…yet so familiar…Hime! He turned around and was startled, Yanagi stood in the cold dim room with him but she seemed to emit a glow of light. " HIME!" Recca shouted as he got up and lurched forward to hug her, but he fell and felt the damp ground instead. "HIME! Where are you?! Why wont you come out?!" he yelled as he spun around hysterically in the room. He felt sick in the stomach, sobbing again, he lurched forward and fell on the ground, a sour taste came to his mouth. He spat and saw a white liquid on the ground. Madly, he laughed and smiled, soon, Recca fell into a deep slumber. * Hime!* he thought * I'm coming to be with you….* …  
  
to be continued  
  
If you like recca and you read it…I told you not to…but if you aren't a really a I-love-Recca fan then please write your reviews about it, thank you for reading…I might continue it if I get enough reviews…arigato gozaimasu! Jyane! 


End file.
